A King's Freedom
by crazyshady666
Summary: Naruto had to do terrible things to live while he was growing up, Watch his life as he battles with his new rivals, who are...Rappers? Naruto/Harem. Hip-hop, I assure you that this is absolutely nothing like you have ever read before. Re-Written.
1. A King Freedom: ReWritten

_**Yo this my new fic by reading this you will know i am a really big "T.I." and Eminem" fan. Well if you don't know who they are well they're rappers. This will be a harem.**_

_**Don't ask how many cuz i haven't decided yet.**_

_**The way Naruto is gonna talk is gonna like street/rap talk like when he says ''or'' it's gonna sound like a ''oh'' or like when he says ''th'' in a word it's gonna come out as a ''D'' like ''that'' is gonna be ''dat' and ''My'' is gonna sound like ''Ma' and "your" is "yo".**_

_**You might not know how to talk like that but for people who were raised in the ghetto like me ya'l know how.**_

_**Warning He is not gonna be all super smart or godlike strong like my other fics .I assure you it's not gonna be like any other Naruto fic you have ever read well at least i haven't.**_

_**Naru/Harem**_

_**Strong Naurto**_

_**Street Smart Naruto**_

_**Badass Naruto**_

_**Talented Naruto**_

_**Potent Naruto (you will get my meaning)**_

_**Gangsta Naruto**_

_**"Talking"**_

_**'Thinking'**_

_**Let's begin**_

_**P.S the technology is higher there will be cellphones and computers and TVs etc...**_

_**1 dollar = 1 Ryo**_

_**...A King's Freedom**_

Little Uzumaki Naruto was slowly walking down an alleyway as he just left the ANBU HQ. He was hiding from the black ops, he just wanted to know what the ANBU in their spare time. His private mission was successful until a man named Morino Ibiki caught him but he didn't say anything to him, he just stood there looking at him and offered him a seat before beginning to tell him about it was wrong to break into the HQ.

He showed him to a booth that you could see through a window and on the other side was a man with long blond hair with another man, that was tied up to the wall. He had his hand over the helpless man's head, causing him to scream so loud that he was surprised the glass didn't shatter.

He turned back to Ibiki, asking him why he was screaming and why he showed him this.

Ibiki told Naruto that people who broke into the HQ would have what they learned, swiped and destroyed from their memories and he told them that the Yamanaka clan had a special ability that let them go into peoples minds.

The two bonded for a while and Ibiki really liked Naruto, he was really smart for a kid his age. Ibiki told to him to leave before found out that he let someone, not of black ops, into the HQ.

Along the way out, Naruto was caught by a few soldiers and ran from them. So here we are, with Naruto still hiding from the black ops soldiers.

He looked towards the end of the alley and saw a bunch of guys dropping three big and full bags on the ground.

"We Gotta leave this shit here, if mom and dad catch us with it, we're dead meat" One of them said while the other nodded and they ran for dear life.

Naruto walked up to the bags, they weren't all that heavy.

They had some instruction on the back, it was written on tape, he didn't know why but he just ripped it off and put it in his pocket.

A few more minutes down the ally a strange and shaky man saw the bags he had and said.

"Hey kid, I'll give you 10 000 ryo for all the bags"

Naruto just stared at him oddly but nodded anyway and gave the bags but kept the sticker and took the money and ran home.

When he got home he checked the money to see if it was real and he was saw they were he almost wanted to cry, almost.

He was done crying, he cried when everyone ignored him and he was shouting for help but no one came, they all just watched him cry. The last he cried was when the principal at the academy told that he couldn't come anymore since he couldn't afford it and he wore blind that he would never cry ever again.

With that money, he went to his favourite place to eat, Ichiraku Ramen. The only place that didn't throw him out

The place was run by the Ichiraku family, if he remembered right, they had a daughter that two years older then him.

They were so nice to him growing up, especially the mother and wife, her name was Ayake. She always wanted to adopt him but he just kept saying no.

It wasn't that he didn't like them, no, far from it, it's just that he didn't want to see them hurt.

He was currently standing in front of the stand, but chose not to go inside since he didn't want them to ask about how he got the money.

It was _**A LOT**_ of money for a few bags of grass so he was sure there was something that he didn't know.

**_At the tower_**

Naruto walked into the tower ignoring all of the ANBU black ops soldiers since he was sure that they knew that he was the on that broke into their base of operations.

Once he walked in, he saw the Third Hokage, or as he called him.

"Hey old man!" he shouts with enthusiasm.

Hiruzen smiled at him.

"Hello Naruto-kun, how are you?" the elder of the two asks.

"i'm great" he says before continuing. "Hey old man?"

The elder Hokage raises a greying eyebrow.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" he reply's.

"What's marijuana?"

The Sarutobi choke's on his pipe before regaining his posture.

"Why do you ask Naruto?"

"Because i saw this guy saying that he wanted to make it and make money" Even Naruto himself was surprised at how fast he came up with that.

Hiruzen nodded.

"I see...you wouldn't happen to know who this person was, would you?" he asks.

Naruto shook his head and got a sigh as a reply from the legendary shinobi.

"Well Naurto-kun, marijuana is a grass that one smoke's, like my tobacco" he showed him the inside of his pipe.

"It's illegal to have more than half a hand on you in public, and you may find yourself doing a few years in jail if you actually try to sell it"

Naruto nodded.

"Well uhh thanks old man, i gotta go" he said before walking out the room.

_**The Next Day**_

Naruto went to the village gates which had a huge line up of people trying to come in for the festival of the defeat of the Kyuubi no kitsune and managed leave unseen with 36 zip-lock bags just by walking out.

He went to a huge garden that you could see just as soon as you leave the village.

He was pretty sure they what he wanted. Once he got there, he saw a bunch of the farmers smoking, but these weren't cigarettes, it was something else and it didn't smell like smoke.

Without being seen, he walked up to one of little plants and began cutting it up before putting them, piece by piece, in each bag and ran away.

When he made it back to the village gate, he saw an even longer line and, once again, merely walked into the village without even trying.

Once he got home he followed the instruction of making it and buried the seeds in a multiple jars of dirt and cut up the leafs which he learned from reading the sticker was called "Kush" but he just called it ''the stuff''.

He went outside wearing a dark blue hoodie with the hood up covering his face and dark blue pants tucked in dark blue sandels with hidden smoke bombs in his pocket.

He chose the crowded market area as his "spot" so that he could "blend in" with everyone without being seen.

People began one by one walking up to him without being seen and because of the festival it was legal for people to be smoking it as long as there are no children around but only smoke it, not sell it.

Then came his final client came but noticed something odd about him first he never saw him in the crowd and second he looks kinda nervous and shaky.

"So where is the stuff? huh?"

Naruto looked at the guy and knew that he was a shinobi with his amazing skills... Okay that's a lie, the guy had his hidden leaf head band hanging around his waist.

The blond haired boy decided to make sure the didn't think it was him to begin with.

"I don't know what you're talking about, my mom and dad told me not to talk to strangers" It was no secret that Uzumaki Naurto was and orphan, so he was pretty sure that the guy didn't think it was him anymore, and if he didn't before, than he won't now.

He through a smoke bomb to the ground and made a run for the sewerage system. He made his way through to the hole in front of his apartment, how he knew the way you may ask...well... it was written...

Any way, once he home, he closed the windows and locked the door before beginning to count the money.

Once he finished counting he saw he made a grand total of 6, 800 ryo as he sold 34 packet and still had lots left. That night he went to sleep happy.

_**The Next Day**_

Naruto was trying even out his money but couldn't so he went to a corner store with his usual clothes. (dark blue hoodie with the hood up)

He went to the clothing section where they only had hats, glasses and rubber bands since it's a corner store and he bought s pack of four hundred rubber bands that are only two cent each so it cost 80 ryo.

Once he got home he wrapped up his cash one rubber band for every hundred ryo.

He left to go to his "spot" with pockets full of rubber bands and made 3, 720 ryo which he wrapped up in rubber. On the way home he saw the sign _**'****'Welcome To Red District"**_.

And it went on like that for four years but then he got caught red handed by a root ANBU soldier and was brought before the konoha council.

Everyone was shocked of this discovery even the civilians that the so called "Rubber band Man" was the ten year old demon.

Hiruzen felt like crying but he was the Hokage, he couldn't let any body see him weak so he tilted his hat forward to hide his face. In front of him stood Naruto on his knees with his hands cuffed with all of his "Stuff".

Hiruzen though still felt like crying his voice did not change.

"Why Naruto-kun?"

Naruto just stared at him and didn't say anything to him. He couldn't feel shame because he liked his rich life.

"ENOUGH! i propose he goes to prison for Ten years" Danzo exclamed with all of the civilians nodding.

"Ten years that is ridiculous i purpose he goes to prison for one year" said Hiashi. He didn't care for the boy but he had great weed for him and his friends during special occasions but he couldn't show that he actually like the boy.

"Are you kidding he is only ten years old and hated by every civilian in Konoha" Tsume shouted before saying. "It's not fair for him"

"I am an elder so i say he will be going to prison and as one of the Shodai's laws stand if a crime has been going on for more than a year, the person who has done the crime must be sent to prison depending the on the crime and he has been selling drugs for the past four years"

That shocked everyone who did not hate Naruto because it was a true law and so they had no choice but to send him to prison for four years.

_**The Next Day**_

Naruto was sent to prison but he was not stupid.

The day before he was arrested he hid all money by burying all the rubber banded money not that he saw it coming it was just in case.

They were in a carriage with ''They'' being Naruto and the root soldiers. When they got there they saw it.

The prison. Dubbed "Hi no Kuni Correctional Facility".

It was made of giant brown bricks and it was an island with a light house.

From there Naruto was taken by other normal shinobi they were surprised to see a ten year old but took him into his cell none the less.

His cell was small two bunk beds and a toilet and no roommate.

_**The Next Day**_

They had to do manual laber and other chores for money to buy things like gum, cigs, stereos and MP3s.

To pass the time they work out, draw art in the cells with graffiti, play basked-ball, play poker and join the fight clubs for cash.

The prison had four buildings the North, West, Est and the South with Est and West being for women and Naruto is in the south that is called the "Trap"

Every building had a nickname the North is the "Grind", the Est is the "House" and the West is called the "Hood".

Naruto has gotten a lot respect for the shit he went through it seems like even the female prisoners gossip.

_**Two Years Later**_

When Naruto turned twelve a female prisoner brought him to her cell where he became a man. Soon after that, he met these two best friends, they were in jail for 90 days because of vandalism, the first was Hideo Fuka. She was a daddy's girl and an heiress to the Hideo hotels all across the world.

The other was Ishioka Makie. She was heiress to the Ishioka restaurant, only one in the whole wide world, but people came from other nations just to get a taste of her family's cooking.

They were here because they went a little crazy at fashion show. Unfortunately for Naruto, he had sex with BOTH of them and was falling in love with BOTH of them.

You're probably thinking that it's a good thing but he just couldn't chose between the two of them.

Naruto later joined the fight clubs with the alias "King of the Trap" or just "King" and so far he has not lost a single fight most likely because he worked out his muscles for eight hours with his stamina to a point his punch could pierce through someone like the chidori.

His nicknames started from "The Kid" to "Fox" to "King" he was very talented in graffiti art, dancing and singing/rapping but picked up a heavy  
smoking habit.

He bought himself a recorder, one that you could play music in the background with and began rapping and selling mix tapes. One of the guys that was close to him in prison was THE Dr Dre, who took his talent to the studio and Naruto got a work release of three months after Dre was released.

He only had three months to work on an album and he did it...sorta

_**(FlashBack)**_

_**Naruto walked into the studio, the legendary Dr Dre's Aftermath Entertainment studio.**_

_**Once he got there, in his orange jumpsuit, the whole room cracked jokes and laughed at him but once he got inside the recording booth, BOOM, smooth, like smoke, they were all stunned at his free styling ability. (Can you guess what song part of that line is form, it's a song by Eminem)**_

_**Since he kept off any cuss for more radio time and had to do it all in just three months, it wasn't very successful, it only sold 81 500 copies, 29 000 in it's first week and made it to # 46 on the billboard.**_

_**It was called "Sentenced" as a reference to his sentencing in prison. (It had all songs of Eminem's first album "Infinite")**_

_**Everyone at the Dre's label began telling him not to sign Naruto.**_

_**(Flashback End)**_

He got himself an Ipod, a beat box and twenty-two packs of cigs. He has created his first real song album that he is gonna release once he get's out. He called it "A King's Freedom" under stage name N.K. _**(it has the songs of the album Slim Shady LP)**_

So far it only had one song but he's working on it.

He changed a lot he was as fast a mid-chunin his body had muscles everywhere

_**Two More Year Later**_

After he made his album the two years past fast and next thing he knew he was being escorted back into Konoha and taken to the Hokage's office. Dre was releasing his new album.

His hair had grown _**(shippuden)**_ but you couldn't see that because he had a black basket-ball hat with the word "KING" on it in white that was front positioned but the right side of the hat was higher on his head making it shadow over his left eye.

He wore a white hoodie that was zipped halfway with the hood up and over his hat with the words "King Of The Trap" on the back. Underneath the hoodie he wore a plain black tank top.

He wore baggy black jeans that he wore lower than his waist held there by a white belt with "KING" on his belt buckle.

He wore very light brown almost orange boots.(Timbaland boots) To finish his style he had a silver loop piercing on his left ear. (Cuz the right ear is _**the gay ear)**_

_**(Remember he talks hip-hop like)**_

"Yo old man...how's it hangin?"

Hiruzen was still in shock but after a minute, they began catching up with each other.

It seems like Konoha was well aware of his shameful (To him only) debut album. But they thought it was pretty good.

Currently, Naruto has a net of _**866 875**_ ryo in his bank, made by Dr Dre by the way.

That day, Naruto went to where he once buried his 200 000 from before and had to stay at a motel because HIS apartment wasn't HIS anymore.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Well that was the re-written version of it, what do you think?**_

_**I got real sloppy at the end there cuz i could only write with one hand**_

_**Review and tell which was better, this or the original.**_


	2. Sissy Suit, ReWritten

_**The way Naruto is gonna talk is gonna like street/rap talk like when he says ''or'' it's gonna sound like a ''oh'' or like when he says ''th'' in a word**_  
_**it's gonna come out as a ''D'' like ''that'' is gonna be ''dat' and ''My'' is gonna sound like ''Ma' and "your" is "yo".**_

_**Warning : He is not gonna be all super smart or godlike strong like my other fis.I assure you it's not gonna be like any other Naruto fic you have**__** ever read well at least i haven't.**_

_**Naru/Harem**_

_**Strong Naruto**_

_**Street Smart Naruto**_

_**Badass Naruto**_

_**Talented Naruto**_

_**Potent Naruto (YOU'L UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER)**_

_**Gangsta Naruto**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_**P.S the technology is higher so there will be cellphones and computers and TVs etc... and carriages are called cars**_

_**1 dollar = 1 Ryo**_

_**Ok let it start**_

_**A King's Freedom**_

_**Chapter two**_

When Naruto awoke in the morning, after having checked out of the motel, he went to the Hokage tower to talk to the old man and ask if he had a house that he could buy, i mean he did have over half a million to spend and still have another half a milion over.

_**Hokage Tower 10:47**_

When Naruto entered the tower the receptionist lady told him to wait in the waiting room. The room had nobody in it just chairs and a piano so  
he decided to work on some new songs and took his IPhone, put it on a beat and on record, closed his eyes and said every word that came to  
mind.

_**(The Way I Am By Eminem(I WILL NEVER OWN THIS))**_

_**"The Way I Am"**_

_**[Naruto]**_  
_**Whatever..**_  
_**Dre, just let it run**_  
_**Aiyyo turn the beat up a little bit**_  
_**Aiyyo.. this song is for anyone.. fuck it**_  
_**Just shut up and listen, aiyyo..**_

_**I sit back with this pack of Zig Zags and this bag**_  
_**Of this weed it gives me the shit needed to be**_  
_**The most meanest MC on this - on this Earth**_  
_**And since birth I've been cursed with this curse to just curse**_  
_**And just blurt this berserk and bizarre shit that works**_  
_**And it sells and it helps in itself to relieve**_  
_**All this tension dispensin these sentences**_  
_**Gettin this stress that's been eatin me recently off of this chest**_  
_**And I rest again peacefully (peacefully)..**_  
_**But at least have the decency in you**_  
_**To leave me alone, when you freaks see me out**_  
_**In the streets when I'm eatin or feedin my daughter**_  
_**To not come and speak to me (speak to me)..**_  
_**I don't know you and no,**_  
_**I don't owe you a mo-therfuck-in thing**_  
_**I'm not Mr. N'Sync, I'm not what your friends think**_  
_**I'm not Mr. Friendly, I can be a prick**_  
_**If you tempt me my tank is on empty (is on empty)..**_  
_**No patience is in me and if you offend me**_  
_**I'm liftin you 10 feet (liftin you 10 feet).. in the air**_  
_**I don't care who is there and who saw me destroy you**_  
_**Go call you a lawyer, file you a lawsuit**_  
_**I'll smile in the courtroom and buy you a wardrobe**_  
_**I'm tired of arguin' (of arguin')..**_  
_**I don't mean to be mean but that's all I can be is just me**_

_**[Chorus: Naruto]**_

_**And I am, whatever you say I am**_  
_**If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?**_  
_**In the paper, the news everyday I am**_  
_**Radio won't even play my jam**_  
_**Cause I am, whatever you say I am**_  
_**If I wasn't, then why would I say I am?**_  
_**In the paper, the news everyday I am**_  
_**I don't know it's just the way I am**_

_**[Naruto]**_  
_**Sometimes I just feel like my father, I hate to be bothered**_  
_**With all of this nonsense it's constant**_  
_**And, "Oh, it's his lyrical content -**_  
_**- the song 'Guilty Conscience' has gotten such rotten responses"**_  
_**And all of this controversy circles me**_  
_**And it seems like the media immediately**_  
_**Points a finger at me (finger at me)..**_  
_**So I point one back at 'em, but not the index or pinkie**_  
_**Or the ring or the thumb, it's the one you put up**_  
_**When you don't give a fuck, when you won't just put up**_  
_**With the bullshit they pull, cause they full of shit too**_  
_**When a dude's gettin bullied and shoots up his school**_  
_**And they blame it on Marilyn (on Marilyn).. and the heroin**_  
_**Where were the parents at? And look where it's at**_  
_**Middle America, now it's a tragedy**_  
_**Now it's so sad to see, an upper class ci-ty**_  
_**Havin this happenin (this happenin)..**_  
_**Then attack Eminem cause I rap this way (rap this way)..**_  
_**But I'm glad cause they feed me the fuel that I need for the fire**_  
_**To burn and it's burnin and I have returned**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**[Naruto]**_  
_**I'm so sick and tired of bein admired**_  
_**That I wish that I would just die or get fired**_  
_**And dropped from my label and stop with the fables**_  
_**I'm not gonna be able to top on "My Name is.."**_  
_**And pigeon-holed into some pop-py sensation**_  
_**To cop me rotation at rock'n'roll stations**_  
_**And I just do not got the patience (got the patience)..**_  
_**To deal with these cocky caucasians who think**_  
_**I'm some wigger who just tries to be black cause I talk**_  
_**With an accent, and grab on my balls, so they always keep askin**_  
_**The same fuckin questions (fuckin questions)..**_  
_**What school did I go to, what hood I grew up in**_  
_**The why, the who what when, the where, and the how**_  
_**'til I'm grabbin my hair and I'm tearin it out**_  
_**Cause they drivin me crazy (drivin me crazy).. I can't take it**_  
_**I'm racin, I'm pacin, I stand and I sit**_  
_**And I'm thankful for ev-ery fan that I get**_  
_**But I can't take a SHIT, in the bathroom**_  
_**Without someone standin by it**_  
_**No I won't sign your autograph**_  
_**You can call me an asshole I'm glad**_

_**[Chorus (except change first word "And" to "Cause")]**_

When Naruto was done without looking he pressed the "stop" button on his phone to stop it from recording and he opened his eyes he saw a crowed of shinobi staring.

Naruto walked out of the room and went to the Hokage's office, but on inside, he was pissed. A bunch of people heard one of his unreleased songs.

Once Naruto entered the office he saw his pops and a dude with a whack bowl-cut, giant moving eyebrows and wearing a green _**sissy suit**_.

"How you been old man?"

He asked. Hiruzen smiled and said "I am well Naruto-kun, i want you to meet Maito Gai, he will teach you a taijutsu style for three months and where did you get the tattoos?" "Oh these? well some dudes i knew in prison inked me up" Naruto said before he left with Gai.

_**Outside The Village**_

Naruto and Gai stood in front of each other and Gai said

"Ok from this day forth you will call me Gai-sensei, Naruto-kun and we shall run 100 laps around the village LET'S GO"

Gai started running leaving a trail of dust behind with Naruto doing the same.

_**Training Ground Five**_

Before getting to the training ground Gai told him to meet him there to which he gladly agreed to as a chance to smoke but he was not tired or anything but he was annoyed with the way Gai acts.

He got to the trees just outside the training ground before he threw away his second cig and walked into the training ground to see Gai there with what looked like plates of metal that can be tied together.

Gai said "This is where the real challenge begins Naruto-kun here put this weights around your legs" so Naruto did just that and put them in his jeans so that it can't be seen and felt his legs get a lot heavier but he could still manage easily.

While he moved around Gai thought_ 'Those are the same weights Lee uses seems he does have super-natural strength and it seems like i got to take it up few notches'_ and then he said.

"Naruto-kun lift up your legs, i am gonna put more weight in them" After that was done Naruto felt it kinda hard to move so Gai said.

"Naruto-kun for the next three months or maybe even after, should you decide to keep them you will be wearing those through our training"

Naruto nodded. "Good now let's do 500 push-up YOSH!"

And it went on like that for the next three months with them sparring everyday and Gai adding ten more pounds every week. Naruto's strength was stronger than Lee's. He could take down a tree if he wanted with enough effort.

He bought a nice three floor house near the river in Konoha, not far from the place where the Yondaime Hokage used to live but even bigger then the former Hokage's house. 7 Bedrooms, a bathroom on each room and one extra in the halls of each floor.

At the end of there training Gai told him to meet the Hokage the next day after lunch and offered him a green _**Sissy suit**_ that he took to a tailor and had them cut it off, waist down and turn it black with words _**"KING"**_ in white on his chest.

During those three months he went shopping to the shinobi stores that are owned by retired shinobi and had to order to get his kind of clothes. Because they didn't have his jeans pants and loose clothes.

_**A week after he the training began, he got a call from Dre.**_

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Naruto picked up his phone and began dialling Dre's personnel phone number. He wanted to know about "A King's Freedom"'s status so he was like an eager little kid.**_

_**"Hello?"**_

_**"Yo Dre, it's King"**_

_**"Hey kid, i was wondering why ain't call sooner"**_

_**"Enough small talk man, tell me what with the album"**_

_**"Well let's see, we sold it for 11.50$ and in your first week, so you sold..."**_

_**Naruto had a tick on his forehead.**_

_**"Well!"**_

_**"N.K., in your first week, A King's Freedom sold over 300 000 albums world wide, congrats!"**_

_**"Holy Shit! For real?"**_

_**"Yeah" Dre's voice was heard in the background. "Yeah? Alright, tell him i'm on the way"**_

_**"Ayyio kid, listen, i gotta go, but we'll talk soon, peace kid"**_

_**"Peace boss"**_

_**(Flashback Call End)**_

_**The Next Day**_

He woke up to a knock on the door and when he opened it he saw the two woman who somehow made him fall in love them _**BOTH**_ and blushed but when looked behind them he saw three children that were he guessed two or three years old with his color of hair two boys and a girl and led them in.

The woman that he first fell in live with had the two boys and had dark purple that fell to her mid back with black eyes and her name was Fuka she was 22 years old.

The other woman Makie had very dark and long blue hair that went to her legs with blue eyes to match and she was 21 years old and she had the girl.

Fuka's boys all had his hair color and spikiness (spelling?) they all had his tan skin color but only one had his eyes the oldest and youngest had black eyes but for some reason, they all looked like him. The oldest boy was Naruto Jr. and he had a bad feeling about that but also a very good feeling. The younger boy's name was Arashi.

Makie's girl had his hair colour and his dark blue eyes and her name was Keisei.

While they were talking Naruto asked them who the lucky guys were and the girls stared at each other before saying "their yours Naruto-kun" so Naruto looked at them then the children who were sleeping and did what any other man would do...he fainted.

_**...**_  
_**Well hope you liked it people and three kids right there (that's what i meant by potent and if you don't know what it means then i say too bad)**_

_**So tell me whether or not this is better than the original.  
**_

_**Next chapter preview**_

_**Naruto picked up his phone.**_

_**"Hello?"**_

_**"YO King?"**_

_**"Yeah, who dis?"**_

_**"It's the Doctor"**_

_**"Yo boss, hows is going?"**_

_**"Shit's going great kid, your tracks soundin crazy. You broke history you little muthafucka."**_

_**"For real? How i do?"**_

_**"In your first three months, "A King's Freedom" sold over 4.46 million albums world wide and you got a few nomination at the Grammy awards in three months, they're gonna send you the time and address, cool?"**_

_**"Holy shit!, i went 4x platinum in my first few months?, i'll bee there for the awards no prob, but i doubt i'ma win anything, Peace Dre"**_

_**"Don't doubt yourself, see ya Kid"**_

_**Preview End**_

_**Well Peace.**_  
__

_**Review this Chapter**_


End file.
